Parce que tu m'as quitté
by Liloucaraibes
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après tentation. Bella dévasté par le départ d'Edward, s'en va en Italie pour trouver la mort mais au lieux de cela elle y gagne l'immortalité. Notre héroïne va donc, très difficilement refaire sa vie, fonder une famille et finalement trouver un semblant de paix. Mais comment va se passer sa rencontre avec les Cullen quelques décennies plus tard?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voici une fanfiction sur l'univers twilight qui me tiens particulièrement a coeur. plus je pense au tome 2 du livre et plus je suis frustré et limite en colère. je trouve que Bella n'a pas bien réagit fasse au actes de notre cher Edward... du coup je me suis dis qu'il était temps de changer tout ça a ma façon ^^

Donc voila n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire histoire de savoir si j'écris quelque chose de bien ou pas. Bisous !

* * *

 _Italie; Château des Volturis_

La lune, entourée d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres, m'observe depuis la-haut et semble me juger en cet instant aussi triste qu'imprégné de colère et de douleur.

Je marche tranquillement, vogant de jardin en jardin depuis bientôt une heure.

Tout est silencieux.  
C'est assez innabituel.

D'ordinaire on peut entendre les mugissements des soldats qui, sans relâche, s'entraînent dans l'espoir de devenir plus fort; les hurlements des condamnés à mort, des torturés ainsi que les disputes incessantes de Caïus et Aro.

Mais là, rien. Pas un son. Pas un bruit.

Un sourire au coins des lèvres, je me dis que je devrais faire quelque chose pour les remercier, car tout ceci est fait exprès. Ils savent que j'ai besoins d'un peu de calme avant qu' _ils_ arrivent.

 _Les Cullen._

M'arretant un moment devant une rose blanche je m'approche doucement pour sentir son odeur. Elle me rappelle moi dans le passé. Elle est si douce, si pure.  
Je la cueille délicatement et me dirige vers la salle des trônes.

Arrivée à proximité j'entends Aro et Caïus se disputer sur je ne sais quoi (encore) et un sourire amusé prend place sur mon visage. Ces deux là passent leur temps à se chamailler et à chaque fois pour des broutilles sans importances. Si on ne savait pas qu'Aro avait 3312 ans et Caïus 3000 on les prendrait pour des enfants...

En entrant dans la salle; on remarque tout de suite sa grandeur et sa majesté avec, ses colonnes de marbre sombres et anciennes et la première fois que l'on passe la porte on est émerveillé par les quatre trônes au fond de la salle.  
Quatre trônes pour trois rois et une reine.  
Ils sont surélevés et pour les atteindre, il faut grimper quatre marches, assez plates.

Je repère tous de suite Caïus et Aro assient dans leur trône respectif.

 _-_ ** _Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai !_**  
 ** _-Tu mens j'en suis certain !_**  
 ** _\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!_**  
 ** _\- J'étais dans les rangs des forces soviétiques à ce moment là et j'ai demandé au Général qui m'a affirmé t'avoir vu en dernière ligne ! Tu faisais partie des derniers à assiéger la ville !_**  
 ** _-Mais je te dis que ..._**  
 ** _-De quoi parlez vous encore ?_**

Ils tournent brusquement la tête vers moi, comme si ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver. Ce qui est fort probable. Pour eux, dans ce genre de moment rien n'a d'importance sauf leur débat.  
 ** _\- Caïus essaie de me faire croire que c'est lui qui a tué Hitler !_**  
 ** _-Quoi?!_**  
Aro lève les yeux au ciel et jete un regard dubitatif et jaloux sur son frère.  
 ** _\- Je croyais qu'il était mort suicidé ?_**  
 ** _-Ça c'est ce que pense les mortels. En vérité Aro et moi étions dans l'une des armées de Slatine pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, c'était un bon moyen pour se nourrir et se défouler à cette époque. Lors de la prise de Berlin nous combattions dans l'armée rouge et mon abruti de frère ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que j'ai déserté les rangs pour aller moi même achever cet imbéciles d'Adolf. En passant il avait vraiment bon goût. Son sang était très doux et légèrement sucré sur la fin._**  
 ** _\- Et si c'est vrai comment tu as fait croire à un suicide ?_**

Avec un aire Malicieux son frère déclare;

 ** _\- Alors ça ma chère Isabella c'est un secret._**  
 ** _\- DIS PLUTÔT QUE TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT ET QUE TU MENS !_**  
 ** _-JE TE DIS QUE JE NE MENS PAS !_**  
Les laissant continuer leur dispute je passe mon chemin et me dirige vers l'un des balcons du Château où se trouve Marcus. Sans rien dire je lui remets la rose que je garde depuis tout à l'heure.  
Il reste là un moment à l'observer puis à la sentir.

 _-_ ** _Elle est magnifique. Tu étais comme elle avant._**  
 ** _-Je me suis dis la même chose._**  
 ** _-Hum._**

Levant la tête j'observe les étoiles briller de milles feux dans le ciel et, à leur côté, la Lune.

 _- **Dis moi Isabella, comment te sens tu ?**_  
 ** _-Bien._**

J'ai toujours les yeux dirigés vers le ciel mais je le sens qui m'observe. Je tourne alors la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il a un regard très particulier. Il y a dans celui-ci quelque chose de lourd, de colérique et d'ancien, mais, plus subtilement, on peut y déceler tristesse, sagesse et amour.  
Je considère que l'on peu connaître une personne rien qu'en regardant ces yeux: il suffit juste de savoir comment et surtout quoi chercher.  
La première fois que j'ai vu les yeux de Marcus j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus intelligent et sensible au monde et ce même si il se cache derrière la sombre cape des Volturis.  
Après quelques secondes à se fixer l'un l'autre je fini par lui avouer que je me sens très tendue et stressée par apport à _leur_ venue. Mais surtout j'étais en colère. En colère qu'ils puissent revenir après tant d'années. Après tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour me reconstruire suite à leur départ, à leur abandond.

En colère qu'ils approchent ma famille.

Nous restames un moment en silence puis il fini par dire :

 ** _\- Quand tu es arrivé ici, il y a près de 100 ans, nous suppliant de te tuer je dois te dire que nous t'avons tous trouvé très courageuse._**  
 ** _Toi, petite humaine faible et insignifiante, tu avais eu l'audace de te rendre dans le château des plus puissants vampires au monde pour chercher la mort..._** ** _Finalement tu es devenue l'une des nôtres. Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais digne de confiance et tu nous as appris à t'aimer. Tu as gravis les échelons jusqu'à devenir l'un des membres les plus important des Volturis._**

 ** _Tu règnes maintenant à nos côtés._**

 _ **Et depuis toutes ces années, Isabella** **tu n'as jamais perdu ce courage sans limite qu'était le tien. Et pourtant nous en avons vécu des situations effrayantes.**_

Il sourit en repensant sans doute à l'une de nos nombreuses mésaventures. C'est assez incroyable d'ailleurs. Depuis que je suis au pouvoir, les membres supérieur des Volturis ne sont jamais autant sortie de leur château pour affronter leur ennemis.

 ** _-Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que ..._ _les Cullen_ _... ne sont qu'une épreuve de plus. Qu'un obstacle a surpasser. Utilise ta force habituelle et tout ce passera bien. Tu n'as pas de raison_** ** _d'angoisser._**  
 ** _-Où sont ils en ce moment ?_**  
 ** _-D'après Alec, au moment où nous parlons ils sont dans un rayon d'un kilomètre vers le sud. A la vitesse ou ils courent je dirais qu'ils seront là dans deux minutes. Trois tout au plus._**

Il m'adresse un doux sourire et me sert dans ses bras. Il y a déjà un bon moment que je considère Marcus comme mon père.  
Nous rejoignons Aro et Caïus et a mon avis ils n'en ont toujours pas fini avec leur histoire (d'ailleur je crois qu'ils se boudent l'un l'autre... pour changer). Mais ils se sont calmés et viennent tour a tour m'enlacer et m'embrasser.

 **- _Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquieter ma puce. S'ils te font le moindre mal on les reduit en charpie._**  
 ** _-Merci Caïus._**  
 ** _-De toute façon ils auront trop peur et seront trop impressionnés pour faire quoi que se soit._**

J'embrasse Aro sur la joue, puis les garde, entré silencieusement dans la salle, me drape de ma plus belle cape rouge ainsi que dû collier portant le signe de la maison Volturi ( _N.D.A: je ne sais pas si il y a vraiment un collier et donc c'est une invention de ma part)_.  
Je vais m'assoir sur mon trone.  
Il est magnifique. Entièrement en or, il est sertit de diamants et d'aigues marines, signifiant dans cette ordre la pureté, l'amour éternel et la paix pour l'une et la jeunesse éternelle, le courage et la sécurité pour l'autre.

Aro est sur le trone à ma gauche, puis il y a Caïus. Marcus quand à lui est à ma droite. Eux aussi ont revêtu leur plus beaux habits.

Les gardes sont placés le long des murs. Janes et Alec juste devant nous, en bas des escaliers.

Ainsi répartis, nous sommes en position pour accueillir nos visiteurs.  
Je ne les laisserai pas détruire ma nouvelle vie. J'ai trop souffert.  
Je me redresse sur mon trône et adresse un clin d'œil à Marcus qui a tout de suite comprit que je ne me laisserai pas dominer par mes émotions.

Nous nous figeons tous quand les portes souvrent sur la famille Cullen au grand complet.

 ** _P.O.V Alice Cullen_**

Cela va faire 2 jours que nous courrons, escaladons et nageons sans prendre une seule pause.  
Dès que nous avons apprit ce qui s'était passé nous étions partis à la minutes même, sans nous poser de question et même Rosalie n'avait pas émit une seule objection.  
Les informations s'entrechoquent dans ma tête alors que nous approchons à grand pas du château royal.

Un kilomètre.

 _Bella. Transformation. Vampire. Volturi. 100 ans. Très Puissante._

Comment ais-je pu ne pas voir cela plus tôt !

Arrivés devant le château nous entrons en vitesse et les gardes nous laissent entrer sans problèmes. Évidemment toutes la demeure doit être informée de notre venue.  
C'est là, devant nous; la porte immense de la salle des trônes.  
Nous entrons.  
Carlisle devant.  
À sa gauche Edward, Emmet et Rosalie.  
À sa droite Esmée, Jasper et moi.

Nous somme obligés de nous stoper devant la visions qui s'offre à nous.

Devant les marches, capuche sur la tête, étaient reconnaissables Jane et Alec, les deux jumeaux malefique.

Caïus, Aro, Bella et Marcus assient sur leur trône, vêtus de somptueuses capes, leurs expressions aussi vides que froides et dégageant une telle aura de force et de magesté que je fahis me courber pour les saluer.

Bella se leva alors, pleine de souplesse, de grace et de majesté.

 ** _\- Bienvenue à vous les Cullen, au château des Volturis._**


	2. Chapitre 2: la Reine Isabella Volturi

**_P.O.V Alice Cullen_**

- _ **Bienvenu à vous les Cullen, au château des Volturi.**_

Elle se tenait là, devant nous. Bella ma meilleur amie, ma soeur... Plus belle, majestueuse et froide que jamais.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres pour m'assurer que mes yeux ne sont pas défaillants mais...non, c'est réel. Elle est en vie... et apparement c'est devenue une reine Volturi...

Edward s'avance d'un pas.

 _ **-Bella...**_

 _ **-Non. C'est Isabella**_.

Si possible, le visage de Bella se durci d'avantage.

Edward semble avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre et Carlisle, voyant sa détresse, place une main sur son épaule et le ramène en arrière, puis il regarde Bella dans les yeux; des yeux d'un rouge bordeaux, et incline la tête. Je le regarde avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Enfin je veux dire, c'est Bella ! Notre Bella !

- _ **Bonsoir Isabella.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Carlisle. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**_

 _ **-Et bien...**_

Carlisle semble tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et je le comprend.

Nous sommes partis très rapidement d'Alaska en pensant que les Volturi l'avaient embrigadés dans leur armée et la retenait prisonnière sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment ou quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, notre bella est si influençable. Du moins elle l'était.

Nous n'avons pas du tout pensé à quoi dire ni faire. Je decide d'intervenir pour rompre le malaise.

- _ **Bel... Isabella, serait-il possible de te... euh de vous parler en privé ?**_

- ** _Pourquoi ? Si vous souhaitez vous exprimer vous pouvez très bien le faire..._**

- _ **Isabella ? Je pense que nous pouvons leur accorder cela.**_

Bella assez surprise, se tourne vers Marcus et hausse un sourcille. Le roi Volturi se contente de lui faire un petit clin d'œil et Bella lève les yeux au ciel. Elle fini tout de même par sourire et se rassoit sur son trône.

- ** _Soit._**

 ** _-Laissez nous s'il vous plait. Jane, Alec restez je vous pris._**

Après l'ordre d'Aro, un silence s'installe dans la grande salle de marbre.

À son tour Esmé s'avance malgré la situation quelque peu... inattendue. Ses yeux débordent d'amour et de soulagement de voir que l'ex compagne d'Edward se porte bien.

- _ **Isabella, nous t'avons crus morte pendant ces cent dernières années. Quand Alice a eu une vision de toi il y a deux jours, nous n'avons pas réfléchis et sommes partis précipitamment du Québec où nous séjournions jusqu'à présent.**_

Elle est si heureuse qu'elle a sans réfléchir elle avait tutoyé Bella. Le visage de cette dernière s'est adoucit devant l'amour transparaissant du visage de notre mère.

- ** _Et bien comme vous pouvez le constater je vais bien. Je suis en vie. Si je puisse dire cela de mon état vampirique,_** dit elle d'une voix douce

- _ **J'en suis ravie ma chérie.**_

Une lueur de bonheur apparait dans le yeux de ma meilleur amie, avant de disparaître rapidement.

- _ **Est-ce la seule raison de votre visite ?**_

 _ **-Oui Caïus, c'est la seule raison. Maintenant je vais parler à ma Bella en privé**_ .

 _Edward sombre cretin pas comme ça !! Tu vas les énerver !!_

Nous avons tous un hoquet de stupeur face à la haine qui anime d'un coup les traits de Bella suite aux paroles d'Edward. La même haine que dans le regard de Jane quand elle utilise son pouvoir.

- ** _Premièrement espece de sale petit insolent je te conseille de faire attention à ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe! Respecte Caïus ! Il est ton roi et tu n'étais même pas né qu'il était déjà millénaire !!_** ** _Deuxièmement je ne SUIS PAS un objet ! Si tu désires me parler tu me le demande à moi et pas comme un lache aux autres !! JE N'APPARTIENS A PERSONNE TU M'ENTENDS ?!_**

\- **_Bella je..._**

 ** _\- BELLA EST MORTE IMBECILE ! TU QUOI ?! TU ES PARTI, IL Y A CENT ANS, ME TRAINANT DANS LA BOUE, M'ABANDONNANT DANS CETTE FORET_** **_EN PRETENDANT NE JAMAIS M'AVOIR AIMÉ !! TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT TU M'A BRISÉ CE JOUR LA !!_**

- ** _Mais..._**

 ** _\- FERME LA !!_**

Sous la colère elle se lève brusquement de son trône et fait un signe de main à Jane. Edward s'effondre immédiatement a terre, submergé par une douleur intensément folle. J'assiste à cette scène avec horreur. J'aimerai réagir et l'aider mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus,je suis paralysée. Alec a utilisé une partie de son don et maintenant toute la famille et moi-même sommes de simples spectateurs. La reine volturi commence à descendre lentement les marches.

 _ **-Tu vois cette douleur Edward ? Ce feu qui monte en toi, qui court dans tes veines et qui t'immole lentement ? le ressens tu pleinement ?!**_

Arrivée près de lui, elle se penche de manière à ce que son visage, toujours stoïque et dure, soit en face du sien.

 _ **\- Et bien sache que ce n'est même pas le quart de la souffrance que j'ai approuvé ! Il s'est passé près de trois quarts de siecles avant que je parvienne a la surmonter !!**_

Mon frère se tord toujours de douleur mais il fait le choix de ne pousser aucun hurlement. Il se contente de fixer Bella dans les yeux, sans montrer autre chose que la douleur.

Je détourne le regard et jette un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir leur réaction. Dans leur yeux, seul l'horreur est présente et je crois même apercevoir du regret dans les yeux de Rosalie. Suite à la tirade de Bella la crainte disparaît d'un coup en moi et laisse place à la compréhension. Si j'ai bien saisi, cela fait a peine vingt-cinq ans qu'elle a fait la paix avec elle même et je suppose que notre...retour eut l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se relève et nous observe l'un après l'autre, nous analysant. Quand son regard croise enfin le mien je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner face à ces orbites d'une rouge profond. Ils étaient si beaux autres fois, si expressif avec leur tendre couleur chocolat.

- ** _Alec, relâche les s'il te plaît_**.

Aussitôt je retrouve le contrôle de mes membres.

- ** _Jane..._**

Avec un râle libérateur, Edward cesse de se tortiller et la douleur présente sur son visage disparaît peut à peut.

- ** _S'en est assez à présent. Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais en vie; si j'allais bien. C'est le cas. Maintenant partez d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir._** ** _Quand à toi_ , elle se tourne vers son ancien compagnon, _je te conseil de faire attention. La prochaine fois que je te vois, si prochaine fois il y a, je te jure de te tuer de mes propres mains._**

Sur ces paroles lourdent de promesses, elle se détourne et quitte la pièce à vitesse humaine.

Et bien ! Je donnerai sans hésiter toute ma garde robe pour retourner dans le passé et éviter tout ce qui vient d'arriver... j'aurai pas pu le voir venir...

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Alors je poste de mon telephone et je sais pas trop ce que sa donne au niveau de la forme du texte l'esthétique et tout ... enfin bref si c'est bizarre excusez-moi '_**

 ** _En ce qui concerne les fautes cette histoire sera corrigée en entier a sa fin ._**

 ** _Bonne journée :)_**


End file.
